


In the Still of the Night

by Chrissie_Shirley



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Shirley/pseuds/Chrissie_Shirley
Summary: At the end of the day...
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In the Still of the Night

1967

The last one of the crowd that Paul McCartney usually welcomed in his home had just left and after walking them out he returned to the living room to find a bored and slightly drunk John Lennon following him with eyes from one of the armchairs.

"They're finally gone...",said John with relief,"I didn't get to say one word to you in private-"

"John! I told you they're my friends and if you are going to complain about them, do it when I'm gone,alright?"

"Alright, you go to the kitchen so I can go on."

Paul threw him an exaggerated fake laugh and sat down on the sofa facing John.

"They just seem to be crazy about you. And you about them..." 

He looked away from Paul to a random point on the wall before the touch of the other man's hand on his made his eyes ,filled with fear and love ,return to Paul's.

"John...I'm not interested in any of them in that way, you know...They are just interesting people that I like hanging around.",he touched the other's cheek gently."They don't mean anything to me. At the end of the day, it's only you and me."

"You're right. It's only you and me now." He sat up with a drunken smile."So why don't you pour us some more rum and I'll put on some music."

Paul returned with the two glasses and took his place back on the sofa. After a few seconds John slowly reappeared from the other room to the sound of The Five Satins' "In the still of the night". He stopped at the door and leisurely propped himself on its frame, looking at the other man with a small smile, eyes sparkling from the alcohol. Paul just stared- the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A smile followed to hide the utter admiration.

"You like it?",asked John about the song.

"I think I love it...", answered Paul about the man.

John went over to him and reached a hand for Paul to take.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"John, this is ridiculous."

"Come on, Paul. It's only us." 

The younger man reluctantly took his hand and stood up. John put one hand on his waist, never letting go of Paul's with the other. 

"...In the still of the night  
I held you, held you tight..."

He pulled Paul incredibly close and finally felt him sigh in relief, putting his arms around John, closing his eyes and touching the other's forehead with his own.

"...Well before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night..."

In the middle of the room, still messy from the earlier party,they kept on swaying silently long after the music had stopped.


End file.
